


perfect two

by kemonomimi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Animal Ears, Animal Traits, Avian!Tokiya, Feline!Masato, M/M, Multi, Vulpine!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemonomimi/pseuds/kemonomimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ren jinguji just had to have two mates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect two

When Ren returns to the den late one night with a second mate, Hijirikawa Masato is peeved.

Worst of all, Ren forgot the groceries in lieu of his instincts kicking in and tracking down a second mate, the mark fresh on his skin and smelling like home two aisles over. Instead of an armful of groceries he had an armful of _Avian_ , an admittedly pretty one with azure hair and feather and Ren’s scent all over him.

He was late too, because mate-claiming was a lengthy business and Ren was very thorough when it came to taking care of his own. 

A warm hand cupped one of the triangular ears that lay flat against Masato’s head and stroked it until the fur wasn’t standing on end. Another hand insistently made the Feline touch the downy-soft feathers mixed among the strands of slick hair on the other’s head as a way of introduction. “Masato,” he murmured to the _Avian_ , naming the _Feline_. “Tokiya,” he introduced in return before he pulled Masato into his arms too and nuzzle the side of both of their faces, his white-tipped, bottlebrush fox tail wagging behind him in contentment.

Masato knows he cannot blame Ren. For having such a flirtatious personality, he’s a loyal mate. It isn’t unusual for there to be more than one beta to an alpha, and the matching blue marks on the inside of Masato and Tokiya’s wrists are proof enough that they are both betas belonging to the same alpha. It’s the way nature works, he knows this.

But he doesn’t see how this relationship could possibly thrive.

—

Tokiya had been blindsided. He knew what to expect when his fate-chosen mate was in proximity but it was so different experiencing it than being taught about it. First was the burn of the mark, then the flare of heat. His fight or flight instincts hadn’t even kicked in before he had been embraced to a warm body and had a warm mouth working up and down his neck and he couldn’t even protest as his shopping cart was abandoned and he was carried out of the public eye by a handsome _Vulpine_ with talented hands.

He was told not to expect much from his Alpha when being claimed the first time, because Alphas are at the mercy of their animalistic instincts as soon as the mating frenzy begins, but Ren is passionate and gentle and Tokiya cries out for more and Ren delivers. He knows the blond must have mated before, to have such control over himself. In some ways, this was a relief.

To be brought to Ren’s den and introduced to an irritated _Feline_ , however, is a little overwhelming. But Ren’s good about calming the nerves of anyone, or maybe it’s just his attentiveness to his mates that helps him soothe any ruffled feathers. 

The first few days are a little rough. Hijrikawa looks at him like he’s wounded him, especially when Ren offers his lap to Tokiya and Tokiya accepts his offer to steal a bit of the _Vulpine_ ’s heat. But Tokiya thinks he must look as equally upset when he comes home to find Masato on the piano bench in his yukata with Ren worshiping his long legs with the precision of a long-time lover.

There’s a fragile balance, and it’s bound to break.

—

It doesn’t break, Ren won’t let it.

Instead, he evens the scales a little bit. He tells Tokiya to kiss Masato one night, -- and isn’t it cute when Masato’s face heats up like that? And yes, Masato, that’s a good place to touch Tokiya -- he’s almost as shy as Masato used to be; before the two of them realize it they’re clutching one another, curled up in Ren’s arms. Both of them receive kisses on the top of the head, both of them receive a brief checking-over from their older mate. 

When he met Tokiya, he had been uncertain and angry at the mating urge he had been born with as an alpha. Ren loves Masato more than he thought he could ever love anyone else. But his instincts refused to allow him to ignore his _Avian_ mate, so bringing him home was inevitable. But now he feels much better, because he wakes to see Masato nagging at Tokiya to get cleaned up and keep quiet so Ren will sleep longer. He knows Masato is starting to love Tokiya too, which means Ren doesn’t have to hold back his feelings, either. 

He can shut his eyes and sleep a little longer, knowing he’ll wake to a warm breakfast and two clean, content mates curled comfortably into his side. 

That’s all he could ever ask for.

**Author's Note:**

> don't ask, i don't know from where this spawned in my mind. reposted from my tumblr. a lot of weird tense-shifts, sorry.


End file.
